Sunrise's Song and Midnight's Mask
by Corox
Summary: Jet Hazelwood is the offspring of Satan/Death and God/Life created when the two Gods collided. He finds the strange planet, Earth and decides to learn more about it, and what better way then to travel to it? Join him and his loyal companion Lukin on their quest to learn about this wonderful and awful world.
1. Chapter 1

The Forest

Chapter 1

Crisp autumn leaves filled the sky as the cold air blew calmly against the realm Odo, grass gently swaying in tune with the wind. A creature named Jet watched as large and graceful wings of the bird-cat lifted and took off into the sky. Suspicious at the sudden action, he swiftly followed his lifetime companion. Lukin, the bird-cat, gracefully dodged incoming branches and leaves. All the while Jet quickly followed behind.

Passing countless wildlife, the Xins, Genshi and more, he sped through underground tunnels and large meadows. Jet was unfamiliar with this place. It was especially strange since he was the creator of realms and galaxies and knew every little atom, molecule, cell, organism and bacteria that made up the beings that inhabited them.

Finally, Jet caught up with Lukin.

Jet's eyes constricted as he saw a blinding bright light. Before him was a beautiful galaxy he had never seen before. In it were many planets, such as Mars, Saturn, Mercury, the Sun, and Earth. Suddenly, realization hit him as hard as it ever could: the galaxy wasn't in front of him; instead, it was the portal to the galaxy.

If only I could go through, he thought. He didn't have to leave his galaxy for another, and surely this one was more suitable then the new found galaxy, so why should he leave?

"Perhaps I can find a new species in this other realm? If so, will you come along with me, dear friend?"

"Yip yip!" Lukin chirped happily.

"Then I will go through this unpredictable and unstable portal for research purposes…yes, this is my reason. I'm not running away…"

And so Jet, with Lukin on his shoulder, walked through the bright light and into the unknown.

Darkness. Not the kind of darkness when you cover your eyes. No, this was the kind of darkness where you can't hear… can't be heard, and can't talk, where you are unable to feel and see.

Then, everything came rushing back, faster than Jet anticipated.

Jet woke up to the sound of an unknown liquid hitting the wet ground. His eyes fluttered open slightly as his head dully throbbed.

"Lukin?" Jet said in a whisper.

"Yip!" Lukin replied reassuringly.

Where are we? Jet wondered. He got to his knees and took in his surroundings, only to notice that a strange red liquid was oozing from the back of his hand to his palm.

Suddenly, the newly torn flesh and bone rejoined. His injury was gone. The only evidence of ever having been pierced was the red liquid that once emitted from it. He carelessly wiped it off in the tall grass.

Gathering his thoughts, a shiny object caught Jet's eye. It was covered in that strange liquid again. Carefully, Jet picked it up, only to fling it out of his hands. There was a strange creature looking back at him in that object. Once again he picked it up only to see the creature look right back at him again. This creature looked vaguely familiar to him.

It looked to be 16 or 17 and had a frail body structure. It had a large, black, thick enclosed chain that covered up all of its mouth. Connected to the thick chain, a small chain ran down to its shoulder blade only to look forcefully cut off. It also had a shiny light gray body-suit that perfectly fit like skin. It even covered its fingers and showed every toe, with gray and black alien-like lines along the suit. The suit went as far as the middle of its neck.

Its eyes had light gray-blue in the right eye, and light gray-green/dark in the other with long black lashes. It had a mix of light brown, auburn and tiny bits of white hair at the tips. A thin piece of the hair gently and gracefully down the middle of its face resting on one side of its fragile looking nose. The hair framed its face nicely, graceful and looked soft. It wasn't long, but a little less than an inch away from its ear lobe, getting longer as it went towards the middle of the back of the neck, like a 'V' when looked at from behind.

Right behind the ears was a strange kind of horn. They were small, and stood strait out like an arrow. They were a circular shape with a pointed end. The tiny horns were pure black like death itself, and had a tiny light blue ring mark. Taking In the features of this creature, Jet cautiously said "Hello..?" Only to see the creature mimic back the words he had just spoken. Jet wasn't stupid, and as soon as he saw that action he started to touch his face all over. The creature did the same.

Jet realized this creature was him.

How fascinating, he thought. An object that can reflect whatever it sees. Deciding not to get lost in admiration, he silently tossed the object off the side and proceeded to take in more of his surroundings. He was in some sort of forest. It seemed quite different from the forests he was used to. He got to his feet and smelled the air.

"Yiip?" Lukin looked up at his leader with big eyes.

"We should start to make an internal map of this area; then, we'll have an advantage if we are ever to need it," Jet carelessly replied as he started off in an easily calculated run for the certain slippery terrain.

After an hour Jet and Lukin had covered the entire area. Jet decided it was best to set up a den for them to rest. He gently moved boulders with his body-very impressive for his frail body. Being an immortal being of death meant he had lots of inhuman strength, speed, stamina, enhanced senses, could stop a heart with one glance, and he could easily take a life if necessary, just by using his built in venom or two small fangs. He didn't want to use it for he didn't know if there were any nearby creatures that inhabited this area and he didn't want to cause any harm or fear if he made too much noise or damage. Of course, he had a lot of help from Lukin's unnatural strength, too.

Proud of his work, he gently picked up Lukin and crawled into the cozy den. He curled up and fell asleep soon.

Suddenly, Jet woke to a small noise outside, that strange sound of liquid hitting surfaces again. Jet poked his head out of the warm den only to shoot back into it when liquid made contact with his soft hair.

"Mhhf..!"

He landed in a heap in the den. He was shocked that his body automatically shot him backwards. Jet stared, dumbfounded by the unknown clear liquid that soon dissolved when it made contact with the ground. He cautiously placed his shiny light-gray body suit fingers into the liquid. It gently pattered on his finger and Jet quickly retreated back into his den.

He wrote down his very first natural atmosphere change in his diary. He kept it in a little pouch on Lukin. Jet started writing all about the planet known as Earth and its atmosphere. He noted how the air gets damp and that the sky changed significantly as well. Jet's eyes started to close so he curled up next to Lukin and quickly fell asleep once again.

Jet awoke to a heavy weight on his stomach. Looking down, he saw Lukin curled up in a deep sleep. Gently he moved Lukin over back onto the ground. Getting to his feet, Jet stretched and extended his arm out of the den. No more liquid falling from the sky. Jet then proceeded with his legs and then body. Carefully and quietly moving out of the den, Jet started to walk from the den, and then looked back. His eyes looked over at the smooth rocks and moss, then to the patch of grass inside the den and the sleeping Lukin.

He continued to walk away from the den.

I should start to find a new place, or I won't get anywhere on research, Jet thought, and then decided to relocate. He made a high-pitched noise with his mouth and the bird-cat Lukin ears perked up.

Jet watched silently as the bird-cat came into view and gracefully landed on his shoulders. Jet walked off and out of the forest. They continued for 3 hours in grasslands before Jet stopped when he came upon a strange rock. It was long, flat, smooth and had a line through it. His chains made a loud clank as he bent down to inspect this unnatural occurrence.

Jet's head bolted upward when he heard an unknown sound. In the distance was an object that was moving quite quickly. There was some kind of organism inside the object that seemed to be the nucleus of it. The brain, perhaps? Jet pondered this and then decided to take cover in the taller grass areas. He was satisfied with his decision, since he didn't know if the organism and its object were hostile.

Piercing blue-gray and green-gray eyes watched as the organism passed by, completely unaware it was being watched. Jet slowly got back to his feet and walked back over to the rock. Jet gathered all his thoughts and then came to the conclusion this rock was important to the organism for transport purposes. He called Lukin to his shoulders and then walked in the direction the organism and its object went.

After walking for a day, and having had no hydration or water, carbohydrates, proteins, fats, fiber, or a simpler term, food for 4 days, Jet was starting to think of a way to find what he wanted. He knew Lukin was fine since he caught tiny organisms and was able to drink the liquid that fell from the sky. He, on the other hand, had a larger body and therefore wanted more. He knew he wouldn't die, but it always felt good to have some food once in a while. Oh, that wonderful filling sensation.

So Jet continued to walk and find a more populated area with many organisms he could kill and consume. He calculated how long it would take to find a decent population and ecosystem by how far away the smell of life was.

"Very…close."

Jet said in a small voice. He started to sprint very swiftly so he would reach his destination quicker. Lukin followed right behind him. When they did reach the destination, it wasn't what Jet had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humans

This destination looked similar to the area he recently left, but with fewer trees. It was a graceful landscape, with tall green grass and tiny trees and large boulders scattered around. Jet tilted his head upwards and took a short breath. Within moments he already found his target. Jet gave Lukin the signal to play while Jet hunted.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Jet leaped into the air and with his diox* injected venom and sliced the insides of the unsuspecting target. It was a flawless and silent killing of a large and muscular male buffalo.

 _*Diox: Three invisible long scythe-like limbs that can go through anything like a ghost and slice from the inside or outside. They retreat back into the user's body; can also be used to block incoming attacks._

Jet was so focused on the kill that he didn't hear the sound of frightened humans. By the time he was cooking the catch with the blue fire in his hand, three organisms had weapons pointed at him. Jet carelessly looked over at them and had his diox ready to kill them, if necessary. The diox were already positioned in their brains. All he had to do was turn them back into a solid and they would slice through their heads like butter.

They spoke in low pitched noises that Jet didn't understand. He cocked his head at them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jet saw another two-legged organism with some kind of weapon shoot at him. He calculated the shot and casually moved out of the way.

He stopped moving when he felt a strange metal hit his neck. He slowly took it out only to see his vision wavering. He quickly looked around to see what organism had hit him. When he saw which one it was, he turned that one diox that was inside its nucleus or brain into a solid. The organism was dead.

He heard loud noises from the other two organisms and glared at them, ready to kill.

"Yip yip!"

Jet turned to see Lukin coming back with a tiny mouse in his mouth. One of the organisms aimed for Lukin. That odd piece of long, thin metal again with a puff at the end. Jet ran to Lukin, forgetting he had his diox that could have easily protected both of them. Instead, he unconsciously withdrew his diox back into his body, and he shot like a bullet over to Lukin.

Jet was happy when he felt the metal hit his body once again. His vision had black at the edges around it. He slowly got up, only to fall back weakly to the ground.

He felt strong limbs pin him, and then everything went black.

Jet woke to strange noises emitting from somewhere near him. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening. As soon as he saw the organisms he attempted to bolt only to discover he was bound by heavy, thick chains and straps.

Just as Jet was about to bring out his diox to break the chains and straps, a thought crossed his mind. This is a perfect opportunity to observe these organisms and then I will be able to put all the information in my journal.

Where was his journal? Then he remembered Lukin. He always could rely on Lukin, so he must have gotten away after he passed out. If Lukin were in any danger Jet would have known, but just to be sure he sent out a high pitched noise that Lukin can respond to from miles away. It was one way of communication. Jet waited patiently and quietly before hearing a high pitched noise from Lukin.

Safe, back at the old den area, Jet smiled down at the ground and slowly fell asleep. He ignored the fascinated, scared, and disgusted faces of the organisms. He continued to sleep for quite a long time, stress keeping his body in a deep slumber. When he finally did awake, he discovered one of the two-legged organisms inspecting him with strange objects.

He stared with piercing eyes. The organism looked up at him and slowly backed away, making another low-pitched noise. More organisms soon came into the room.

It must be their distress call, Jet thought. He watched with a blank face, until one of the organisms brought out a sharp, pointy object to his face. It seemed to be mocking him, taunting him.

Jet watched, mildly interested this time as a buff one stepped in to intercept the object being thrown in Jet's face.

Jet giggled demonically. They were amusing organisms, after all. Suddenly, both sets of eyes were on him. The buff one gave him a stone cold stare and the mocking one a hateful glance. He stared, emotionless. Then they turned their backs towards him and communicated with each other again.

Had he done something to annoy the organisms? Either way, he would have to find out their pattern of communication or he will never get information of this planet. He thought of the best mix of high and low pitched noise, and tried it.

Jet's face showed confusion at the high-pitched squeak-growl sound that had come out of his mouth. The two organisms turned around and looked at him as if expecting him to rip off their faces. Apparently that was a very threating noise to the organisms.

Jet stared at them once again without any emotion. This time instead of turning around they left the room. On that note, Jet closed his eyes and slept.

HUMAN P.O.V

Vincent watched as the odd and deadly creature slept in the chains tightly wrapped around its body. He was damn interested in how it was able to take down two of his men without even touching them. Of course, he hated the little monster; it had killed his friends. He had to figure out how much of a threat this thing was.

He was a scientist with a short temper and a strong body. He tried to figure out where this creature came from and how he could learn more about it.

Hawkes, his friend, walked through the door with all kinds of crazy tools for research. "Ah, if it isn't my best bud, Vince!" Hawkes put down the box of tools and made big gestures with his arms. Vincent just rolled his eyes.

Then they both heard a dark, low chuckle from the creature. They turned around and stared at the monster. It stared back and them. It was scary that it didn't even show anything on its face. Vincent turned around and spoke in a stern tone. "Hey, ya think it can understand us?" Hawkes shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to see the damn evil thing die," he said angrily.

Then from behind them they heard a small cry. Vincent and Hawkes thought maybe the creature had got out of the straps and chains. They studied the beast. It looked right back.

"We should leave the room and get our best men to decide what to do with it," Vincent said loudly. "Yeah, the evil thing is starting to get on my nerves,' said Hawkes. Vincent looked back once before the door closed and saw the monster slowly close its eyes.

Was it only awake because it was wary of us? He would have to find out more soon, and fast before anything deadly happened again.

END OF HUMAN P.O.V

Running as fast as his legs could take him. What was he running from again? That he could not remember, for it was only a dream. His eyes quickly snapped open from the dream. Jet slowly stretched his arms as far as he could with the little mobility he had. He drearily inspected the small room. He was very dehydrated. Now of course he didn't need water, but it provided as a great refresher. Then it was decided. He would break these chains, and find refuge somewhere nearby so he could observe the organisms. Besides, he missed Lukin and was getting mildly bored of being stuck in one position all day and night, so with that decided he drew out his diox and carelessly broke free.

Suddenly, alarms went off. Jet not even caring for the alarms efficiently and swiftly kicked the door with one foot, and left the building. When he was far enough from the building he slowed down. Out of the blue he heard a noise. All of the sudden the buff organism that he was before in the small room came out of the bushes covered in some kind of liquid under its top limbs and its torso with a casually placed white material it was using to wipe its forehead with.

Then, it noticed Jet. It reached for a weapon but Jet was ready. Jet knocked the weapon out of its limbs with his diox and stared at it. It's very strong and low voice hurt Jets ears, so he covered his ears and closed his eyes for a moment when it started raising its voice. That was a bad decision.

The organism had him pinned down to the ground and had reached for something in a large sack. It was pointy on one end and was thick on the other end. It had some strange liquid inside it. Jets head was in a daze from one moment covering his ears to being pinned down the next. The organism forcefully grabbed Jets head and turned it so his neck was exposed and stabbed him with the objects sharp end. It slowly pressed down on the strange contraption and a liquid slowly went into Jets neck. Jets vison started to waver and his muscles started to weaken. "W-what did you do?" Jet said weakly, not expecting an answer.

Then Jet realized something. If he was this close to one of the possible dominant organisms in this realm, then maybe he could try and gain its trust and obtain information. Then Jet grabbed the organisms face and head-butted it. That was a greeting custom on this planet, right? After all he did see some organisms do it while speaking loudly in strange words. Oh dear. Jet then noticed that wasn't for greeting. It must have been a fighting custom. He racked his brain for some kind of information on greeting customs.

Then he got it. He saw the organism was still recovering from his head-butt so he decided now was his chance. Jet slowly opened up his arms and awkwardly hugged the organism so his arms were under the organism's top limbs, and the organisms limbs were wrapped around the top of jets arms. Surely he seemed harmless now? The organism started squeezing him in a death lock. He seemed so stupid at the moment from his irrational decision. Jet looked up and saw a cold stare.

Jet was weakened by the contraption that was thrusted into his neck before, and couldn't resist. Jet soon realized the current situation and tried to think of a way out, but didn't come up with one. Then he let out in a helpless voice, "Please…let go…you're hurting me."

The organism hesitated for a moment and Jet finally saw his opportunity. He quickly pushed the organism away from him and weakly fell to the dirt. Jet slowly turned his head and weakly lifted it off the ground only to see a towering figure looming over him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw it reach for a weapon. Jet knew he wouldn't die even from a metal going right through his brain, because his would heal right away when the object was removed. The reason his eyes widened was because of how persistent this organism was.

Jet slowly put his head down in the dirt, and closed his eyes waiting for pain. Instead, he felt a slight pinch and looked down at his side only not to see a deadly blade or saber, but that tiny thin metal with the puff and the end. The same kind that put him to sleep for quite some time. Then Jet tried to get to his feet, not wanting to be put back in that dull room. He got up very quickly only to be roughly hit in his tiny fragile chest, was picked up by the organism and then blacked out.


End file.
